Frosty Journey
by Aipom4
Summary: What if Jack Frost was a Pokemon Trainer. What kind would he be? Join him in his adventures as he makes friends, rivials and more.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. **

"Jack, Jack, wake up!" A gruff Russian voice said. A young boy with white hair woke up.

"North, what's up?" He said sleepily.

"What'd you mean, what's up?" Professor North scoffed. "Today's the day Jack!"

"Today's the what?" Jack then thought about it, today was his birthday, the day he finally set out on his journey.

"You get your first Pokémon today and leave..."

"Woohoo!" Jack quickly got out of bed and went to get ready

"Now, he remembers," North mutters.

* * *

North left the room so Jack could have some privacy.

_"Hmm, I can't believe so much has happened."_

Jack would never forget that day he lost his parents in the car crash. The family lived in the woods. So they really connected with the Pokémon and act vegetables and stuff. Jack also had a shepherds crook, for the Mareep. Life was good. There was also times they would go in the city, to have dinners and they took a taxi to get to places around the city and that's when the accident happened.

_"Honey, I can't believe you allowed Jack to bring his staff!" His father whispered._

_"He gave me that pout face, I couldn't say no." His mother said_.

Jack was eight, his little sister was five, he thinks. Suddenly the car was hit by another. Everything went by as quickly as the car was halfway off the road, ready to fall. The parents and driver got more of the hit but Jack and his sister were still conscious. The car was ready to fall with any sudden movements.

_His little sister was worried._

_"It's ok, it's ok." He said to calm her. "Don't look down, just look at me."_

_"Jack, I'm scared."_

_"I know," He said. "You're not going to fall, uh; we're going to have a little fun instead!"_

_"Would I trick you?"_

_"Yes, you always play tricks!"_

_"Alright, not this time, I promise, you're going to be fine." He told her. "You just have to believe in me."_

_"Ok."_

_"I want you to move slowly and grab my hand."_

She did that but the car started to fall. Everyone fell but Jack thought quick and grabbed his sister's hand and used his staff to hook onto to railing.

_"Mommy, daddy!" The girl screamed._

_"Don't watch." He told his little sister, not wanting her to look._

Jack couldn't watch as he parents and the driver fell, he hoped they didn't but it was true as he heard three splashes.

He knew he had to at least save his sister.

_"Ok squirt, I don't think I can swing you high enough, so hold on."_ Jack then switched and held onto the railing and his sister was in the staff and he swung her and the staff and she landed on the ground. Jack then fell into the water.

* * *

Jack remembered a little bit in the water, he remembered an Umbreon but that was about it.

* * *

When he woke up he was in a car front of in a child's orphanage. His sister had passed out.

He woke her up as well.

_"Who are you?" He asked the man with the Umbreon who saved his life._

_"You can call me Manny." The man smiled._

_"This is Mim." He said. "My Umbreon._

_"Thanks' for saving me." Jack told the man._

_"What's your name?"_

_His sister was about to say her but Jack stopped her._

_"My name is Jack Frost, but hers is none of your business, I don't know if you're a child rapist or not!" Jack covered his sister's ears. "I won't allow my little sister to give her name out to you, besides; it's rude to ask a lady's name."_

_Manny laughed. "I thought it was her age?"_

_"Well, for me its name, weight and age!"_

_"I like you son."_

_"I'm not your son." Jack said harshly. "I just lost my father."_

_"I know, the only thing the little girl said before she passed out were mommy, daddy, gone." The little girl was asleep._

_"So, you're going to dump us here huh?" Jack asked._

_"Well, you can't live by yourself now can you?"_

_"I'm almost old enough to start my own journey."_

_"But what about her?" Manny asked about his little sister. "She can't live till she's ten, and even though I'm not allowed to ask her age, she doesn't look ten to me."_

_"If I sign that paper I have to stay with an adult till I'm sixteen," Jack muttered. "But I can't be separated from her."_

_"How about you think about while we pick up some flowers."_

_"Flowers?"_

_"For your parents."_

* * *

They ended up picking flowers though. They said their parents would have loved them more than store bought flowers. They even picked some up for the driver. They also found out that he had no family so they decided he needed someone who would miss him as well so they would be that someone. When they were finished they went to the orphanage and registered even Jack.

_"Jack, you won't be go on your journey at ten." His sister said._

_"Yeah, but I'll have a journey with you in here." She hugged him as she held his hand as they said goodbye to Manny and went into the orphanage._

* * *

All his life Jack protected her, from everything, but this he couldn't protect her from. His sister fell ill and was dying in the hospital. Jack got her there even though he wasn't allowed to leave the orphanage.

He knew she was sick but the woman in charge brushed it off and wouldn't take it to the hospital, so Jack snuck them off and took her on his back all the way there. She had some illness and only had a few days left.

They had so much good times at the orphanage. They would be people interested in her but not him, or him and not her but they never left unless they took both of them so people just left them there. There was some who tried to take them so they had to act bad so they wouldn't want them.

_"Jack, I guess I'll never be in Pokémon Contest."_

_"Huh, contest?"_

_"Yeah, I think you'll do well in those."_

_"Me, bleh." Jack said. "Besides, the Pokemon league is the way to go."_

_"Yeah, if you just sat down and watched it you'll like it!" She smiled. "Maybe you can do both!"_

_"We don't have TV…"_

_"Why do you think I offer to take the laundry duties?" She said. "There's a TV there and the owners always watches contests."_

_"That's what you do be doing."_

_"Yep."_

_"So, the washing machines don't always be taken."_

_"Nope."_

_"Huh, I have taught you well!"_

* * *

Then she passed away a few days later. Jack blamed the owner of the orphanage for not taking her right away to the doctors so the woman hit Jack so hard that he hit his head.

The hit made him forget the name of his little sister.

* * *

_Adoption day was here again but this time he got a visit._

_"Manny?"_

_"Jack, I want you to meet someone." A large, slightly rounded bellied man came in. He had bright sapphire colored eyes, a large white beard and a white mustache He also wore a black fur hat, a long red coat with black fur trim, black, cassock-style pants, and a red plaid shirt._

_"Your grandfather?"_

_"No, this is Professor North." Manny said. "He wants to adopt you."_

* * *

**So you can decide three of his Pokemon. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So any Pokemon suggestions just leave it in the review.**

_"Manny, I'm no pity case, I don't want his charity!" Jack told him._

_Manny was about to speak when North stopped him._

_"Jack, listen to me, I think you mislead my intentions, I honestly want you." North told him. "Manny has told me all about you, and I think you would make a wonderful son."_

_"I'm not your son." Jack said._

_"I still think we could make a great family, I can feel it, in my belly." North grabbed his belly._

_Jack grabbed his stick and nodded. "I guess any where's better than here._

_"It's decided then." North said happily._

_"Look, at me, my name is North and I feel everything in my belly." Jack mocked as he walked away to pack all his things._

_"Well, this should be interesting." North said._

* * *

_North lived far away, where you literally had to take a sleigh to get there. It was pulled by three Stantler, one shiny Stantler with a shiny red nose and four winter Sawsbuck. There was a Delibird waiting for them in the front seat._

_"Jack meet, my Delibird." North introduced them_

_"So how are we going to get to your home?" Jack asked._

_"Just wait." North said._

* * *

_They just ended up taking a long ride through the woods._

_"Hold on Jack." North said as the Pokémon began to fly._

_"How is this possible?" Jack asked._

_North said nothing as he pulled out a snow globe and they were pulled into a snowy new place._

_"Did you use magic?" Jack gasped._

_"Pfft! I used technology!."_

* * *

_"Welcome home." North said. North showed him inside, his room and the Ursaring who helped with his research._

_"Now Phil, you are in charge of Jack in case he gets into trouble!" North told one of the Ursaring._

* * *

_One of the rules of living with North is that you have to go to school. Poke school._

_Jack hated everything about it. School to him is basically a place parents drop their kids off so they get half the day to themselves. He was picked on because he was a scholarship child. North gave him a scholarship. He didn't want Jack to get special attention for being his adopted son so he was given a scholarship instead. Since Jack was made fun of he got in a lot of fights in school._

_He had to wear a uniform. Was in classes extra classes. All the note taking. He had no friends._

_Jack was about to eat his apple when a girl was staring at him. "Um, can I help you?"_

_"I'm sorry, but, my I take a look inside your mouth?"_

_"Uh, excuse me?"_

_"Please, I want to be a Pokémon dentist, and your teeth, are so beautiful." The girl said. "Oh, by the way, my name is Tooth."_

* * *

_That was the day Jack had his first friend. Sure he had to keep her hands out of his mouth but she was a nice girl. A little weird but nice._

_"Ok class, today we are going to learn how to battle."_

_Yes were heard around the classes._

_"About time." Jack said._

_"Now the requirements however, is that you must buy a Pokémon egg, it till it hatches and then battle with it." The teacher said. "You'll be graded._

_"Wonder how scholarship Frost will get an egg!" One kid shouted. All the kids laughed. So Jack did the natural thing. He jumped out of his sit and punched the kid._

* * *

_"Another fight Jack?!" North said._

_"You should have heard the things he said!"_

_"Jack come with me."_

_North passed him a nesting doll that was craved into his likeness._

_"This is what you see me as, big and imitating, but if you get to know me,"_

_Jack opened another one. "You are downright jolly."_

_"And mysterious!" North said. Jack kept on opening all until._

_"There's a tiny wooden baby." Jack says dryly._

_"Look closer. What do you see?"_

_"You have big eyes..." Jack guessed._

_"Yes! Big eyes, very big! Because they are full of wonder. That is my centre. It is what I was born with. Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything! Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air. This wonder is what I put in to my Pokémon! It is what makes me a trainer. It is my centre. What is yours?_

_"I don't know." Jack said._

_"So, what's this about needing an egg?"_

* * *

_"Where are we?"_

_"Welcome to the Warren."_

_It was beautiful. All green with flowers._

_"North what do you think you're doing here?" This large man with a watering can came out._

_"Jack meet Bunnymund aka the Easter Bunny." North said._

_"More like the Easter Kangaroo." Jack said. Jack heard of the Easter bunny. He wasn't really a bunny, it was a nickname because he took care of Pokemon eggs._

_"I'm not a kangaroo mate." Bunnymund said._

* * *

_"So, what do you want?" Bunny asked as they sat down._

_"We wanted to ask if we could ask if you could give Jack an egg." North said._

_"Since yours are the best."_

_"So, what type of trainer are you?" Bunny asked him._

_"He doesn't have his center yet." North said._

_"I think I have the best one for you."_

* * *

**Back to the present**

"Happy Birthday Jack!"

The birthday party was held at Bunny's warren. Since Jack didn't have many friends the only people who came were Sandy. Sandy was the one of North's friends who Jack helped. He couldn't speak, so Jack suggested that he used a Munna to prject images to do the speaking for him. Ever since that they've been great friends. Bunny, who was hosting was there, with all the baby Pokemon, Tooth was there with Baby Tooth, as Jack named her, her Happiny.

After they ate the cake it was time for the presents.

When Sandy running shoes. He needed shoes to wear on his journey, whether he liked it or not. From Tooth, he got toothbrushes for his Pokemon. From Bunny he a Pokemon egg and a Poke ball.

"It contains the Eevee from the first egg I gave you." Bunny said.

"You mean I can keep her?" Jack said.

"Yep."

"Thanks." Jack said.

From North Jack got new set of clothes, a He wears a blue hooded sweater, brown pants bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the end; the bottom of the trousers are rather tattered.

"Thought you'd like some hipper clothes." North explained. "Also I want to give you this special Pokémon, Jack meet Glaceon."

**Please review and tell me what you think, and what you might like in the story, i already know what i want to do but i might but it in there.**


End file.
